


get ur shit together, 'yeol

by amazingbees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Piercings, Sign Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: Chanyeol does not have a crush on Kyungsoo.





	

     So, alright,  _ maybe  _ Kyungsoo was attractive. Sure! He’ll admit that. Kyungsoo is attractive.

     But what he won't admit, is that he has a crush on him. Because he doesn’t! Chanyeol just finds him pretty, and that's it.

     Large, dark eyes and a breathtaking heart-shaped smile. Anyone would find that attractive. Especially considering the unhealthy amount of love letters Kyungsoo gets in his locker every week.

     So, no. Chanyeol does not have a crush on Kyungsoo, and that’s all to the story.

 

\--

 

     That's not all to the story.

     Chanyeol shares first period with him. This is a fact that's neither here nor there.

     Which is what he tries tells himself. But really, how could he not get excited when his best friend is in the same class as him? That’s perfectly natural. The way he looks at him, steals glances every now and then, is perfectly natural.

     When he almost reaches out to brush Kyungsoo’s hair from his forehead, he doesn’t pay any mind. When his fingers itch to lock hands with him, he still doesn't pay any mind. When Kyungsoo looks straight at him with a death glare; the type that fits his face beautifully, sculpts his features just right; he tries his best not to pay any mind.

     “Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to get ready for class? I'm not letting you copy my notes again, Yeol.”

     Chanyeol curses to himself under his breath; mutters an apology just moderately louder. He scratches his neck, before resolutely keeping his eyes glued down for the majority of first period.

     Eventually, a paper lands itself on his desk. He slides it closer to himself, and discretely looks down at it from under his eyelashes.

_      how do u feel abt getting something to eat after school? _

     He turns the note over and writes on the back.

_      where do u wanna go??? can we get mcdonalds _

     When he looks back over to Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction, he gets a glare in return. The latter lightly snaps his fingers, a signal Chanyeol knows to mean  _ look down. _ Kyungsoo is spelling something out in sign language, apparently not going to waste his precious gel ink on reprimanding him for something so simple.

_      G-R-O-S-S _

     Chanyeol scoffs loudly and smacks him on the back of his head.

     “Yah! It’s not like your cooking is any better.”

     He’s lying though; he knows Kyungsoo’s cooking is better than just about anything he’s ever tasted. (His grandmother’s ravioli included. Shhh.)

     “You two! Do I need to split you guys up, or can you pay attention?”

     Chanyeol is too busy apologizing profusely to respond to the soft “jackass” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath.

 

\--

 

     They end up going to some Italian place with a name Chanyeol doesn't think he'll ever be able to pronounce. He bets the only reason Kyungsoo chose this place was for their spaghetti; god knows he’s got quite an obsession. However, it's not like Chanyeol can judge him for obsession, if the way he’s always staring at Kyungsoo’s lips is any indication. That never meant anything, though. They were just a nice set of lips; he’s allowed to admire a nice set of lips without wanting to press his own against them. Without wanting to lick across them, set a few nips here and there, skillfully ease them open with his tongue until the other is panting, face turning a pretty sh-

     Yeah. Chanyeol has made his point, he’s Finished.

     Kyungsoo’s lips aren't though, with the way they wrap around a large forkful of pasta, some of the sauce catc-

     He’s finished. That was it.

 

\--

 

     This is, again, not it. There’s more. There’s more when Kyungsoo develops a habit of chewing on the tip of his pencil during class; when he starts routinely biting his lip when he’s thinking. There’s more when the weather starts getting hotter, and for some unholy reason, he starts to indulge in a sweetly flavored popsicle every now and then.

     There's even more when Kyungsoo decides to get his lip pierced. The piercing itself is just a shiny silver ring; and that’s exactly what Chanyeol tells himself every day. It’s nothing, just a piercing. He does  _ not _ have a crush on Kyungsoo.

     If asked to explain why he’s always blushing during first period, he’d probably say something about the air conditioner not working as well as it should. To be fair, the air conditioner  _ isn’t  _ working well. It’s been shooting out air much cooler than usual, leaving everyone in hoodies and bad moods.

     When his eyes shift over to Kyungsoo, as they often do these days, he’s still not prepared to see him fiddling with the piece of metal. It’s not really even that big of a deal. (The flourish of red on his face actively calls his bluff. Chanyeol resolutely ignores it.) It’s just that, objectively and heterosexually, he looks so  _ good _ . Full, plush lower lip decorated with a glint of metal. His cupid’s bow is so perfectly shaped, so overwhelmingly  _ beautiful _ , and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to-

     Have a nice, friendly game of football with him. Kyungsoo, his best bro. His friend. The one he doesn’t have a crush on.

     When his tongue reaches out past his mouth and glides smoothly over his bottom lip, Chanyeol has trouble breathing. Because of his asthma, of course; damn pesky asthma. He doesn’t remember stomach flutters being a symptom of an asthma attack, but uses his inhaler anyways. It makes him feel better. Mostly.

     He blames his racing heart on the medication.

 

\--

 

     It’s a little harder to blame it on his asthma and medication when Kyungsoo has a small, cotton candy flavored lollipop resting in his mouth during lunch. For one thing, he has never once in his life had two asthma attacks on the same day. For another, it’s exceptionally rare to have effects from his inhaler after this long. Chanyeol pretends it’s still first period; ignores his unsteady breathing and speedy heartbeat.

     He hastily takes out an earbud when he sees Kyungsoo’s mouth moving.

     “Sorry, could you repeat that?” 

     He blinks up at Chanyeol lazily.

     “I was saying that you’re gross and disgusting and you’ll probably be unemployed all your life.”

     Chanyeol grins at him and blows a kiss, getting an eye-roll in return. Kyungsoo pops the lollipop out of his mouth for a second and rolls it along the length of his tongue. Chanyeol is too distracted by his mouth to notice the other steadily looking up at him, gauging his reaction. He slips the candy back in and gives a short suck; rolls it around, and licks his lips.

     When the end of lunch rolls around, Chanyeol’s completely forgotten to so much as touch his meal. He wasn’t hungry that day. He wasn’t thirsty, either. Just like he was especially  _ not thirsty  _ for Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

     He was a little thirsty for Kyungsoo. But that wasn’t because he had a crush on him or anything; it was just because Kyungsoo’s new boyfriend was taking up all their special friendship time. He’s allowed to be jealous of that, isn’t he? They barely ever got time to hang out anymore, what with Kyungsoo always opting to spend his free weekends with Jongin. That wasn't all, either. Every single lunch period, Kyungsoo had insisted on carting him along. They always sat together; hung off each other’s arms; made lame inside jokes.

     It was cute, sure; seeing Kyungsoo all happy and lovey-dovey, flashing his signature smile so frequently. It was cute seeing him be so obviously in love. Chanyeol just wishes he would look at  _ him  _ every once in awhile. Not romantically, because he doesn't have a crush on him. Just maybe, at all would be nice?

     (Kyungsoo does look at Chanyeol. Quite a bit, actually; but never when the other is looking back.)

     Chanyeol, for all of his flaws and faults, is never directly mean to Jongin. He might say a thing or two about him behind his back(and usually to Kyungsoo), but he’s never rude to him face to face. When Jongin makes jokes, he laughs politely. When he makes small talk, Chanyeol follows along. When he goes in to kiss Kyungsoo, Chanyeol takes his tray and hightails it the fuck out of there.

     The last one isn't so much of a sign of respect to Jongin, as it is a respect to himself. Because even  _ thinking  _ about the two kissing makes him undeniably upset. Undeniably upset about the breach of school code; that's it. Delinquents. Delinquents is what the two were.

     He eyes them out of the corner of his vision, feeling a little dizzy. They’re giggling to each other. Jongin is whispers something in Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo nods and whispers something in return. When Chanyeol returns to his seat, they part from each other and maintain a respectable distance.

     “Hey, sorry Chanyeol, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

     There’s a knowing glint to his eyes that makes him uncomfortable.

     “Yeah, no problem, Jongin. Just try to keep it down at school, yeah?” Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo wryly, his mouth feeling quite dry. The other is looking back at him with a mischievous quirk to his lips. Chanyeol glances down at them briefly, eyes the glint of metal,  before quickly looking back up to meet his eyes. Kyungsoo seems to be communicating something with his gaze, but Chanyeol can’t decipher it for the life of him. He decides to make nothing of it, and dips his head to him.

 

\--

 

     Chanyeol is having a hard time making nothing of it. When he continues getting meaningful glances during first period the next morning, he has a hard time making nothing of those, as well. He gets hit with a rolled up piece of paper during work time that day, and hears a soft snap. Chanyeol looks down to the other’s fingers as they sign something too quick for him to catch onto.

     He taps his desk twice; symbols for a repeat.

     Y-O-U-R-E A-N I-D-I-O-T

     Chanyeol snaps back, slightly over a respectable volume.

     F-U-C-K Y-O-U

     Kyungsoo snorts to himself.

     Chanyeol still doesn’t get what Kyungsoo is trying to say to him.

 

\--

 

     He almost gets it a little when a week later, the couple break up.

     It feels off; the way Kyungsoo turns over to his boyfriend during the middle of a conversation and announces it in an overly stilted, monotone voice.

     “Jongin. I’m sick of your…”

     He stops to look down for a moment, reading something on his hand.

     “Aptitude.”

     Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s ear and whispers something.

     “Attitude. I'm sick of your attitude. Let’s break up.”

     Jongin puts a hand on his heart and blinks at him, looking down at Kyungsoo with a frown.

     “Oh. Oh no, Kyungsoo, you've hurt me. What am I to do, I love you so…” He breaks into what sounds suspiciously like a snicker, but covers it up with a cough and a sob. “So much.”

     Kyungsoo looks down at his hand again.

     “It's for the… the… Oh, for the best. It’s for the best and I love someone else now.”

     “Oh! Kyungsoo! This is so new, you should have told me earlier!”

     He falls to his knees and clutches Kyungsoo’s left hand in two of his own. Kyungsoo looks away and crosses his arms, biting his cheek to keep himself laughing.

     “It’s over, Jongin. You should just leave now.”

     Jongin gets up and winks at Chanyeol before casually walking over to sit with his other friends, bringing his lunch tray along.

     There's a few moments of silence while Kyungsoo looks over to Chanyeol. His eyes are determined and he raises an eyebrow expectantly. Chanyeol is blushing more than he’ll ever care to admit.

     “What was th-”

     Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitches before he huffs out another long, monotone exclamation.

     “Oh, geez! I can’t believe I just did that! Maybe I should go apologize and beg for forgiveness! Tell him it was a mistake!”

     Chanyeol is still too stunned to actually reply, his mouth opening and closing several times.

     Kyungsoo keeps eye contact as he slowly stands up. Just as Chanyeol is just about to say something, the lunch bell rings. Kyungsoo heaves a great, long-suffering sigh and slumps his shoulders. They walk to their respective classes in silence.

     Chanyeol tries his best to ignore what the looks meant, what the  _ situation  _ meant.

 

\--

 

     Kyungsoo tries to ignore the situation, like Chanyeol. He doesn’t get too far, however. His smiles are tight, and he seems to be constantly waiting for something; perking up in his seat whenever Chanyeol slides him a note or snaps his fingers. His exasperation afterwards is simultaneously the cutest and saddest thing Chanyeol’s ever seen.

     The latter is slightly leery as time goes by and Kyungsoo never stops looking expectant.

     On a day where it seems Kyungsoo has just about forgotten the ordeal, he gets invited to come over after school. His earbuds had been in, so Kyungsoo had waved his hand to get his attention before quickly signing something to him.

     Two ‘y’s and a repeated downward motion. Today.

     Two fingers hooked, swung around by his right ear. Hang-out.

     A grabbing motion. Want.

     A point and an eyebrow raise. You?

     Chanyeol thinks for a second before smiling widely and shooting off a quick ‘sure!’, continuing the conversation with enthusiasm.

_      My house or yours? _

_      No preference. _

_      Yours it is, then. Can’t wait to make a huge mess. _

_      You’re lucky you’re cute. _

     Chanyeol takes his earbuds out. Kyungsoo stares at him with a relatively emotionless expression. He does know what that sign is, right? The sign for cute? His face was quite blank, so it’s very possible Chanyeol just didn't interpret it right.

     “Sign again?” It’s barely over a squeak, but Kyungsoo seems to hear him just fine.

_      You’re lucky your mom is a lawyer. _

     Chanyeol nods unsteadily and cracks a nervous smile.

     “What time did you want me to come over, then?”

     Kyungsoo looks up in consideration, bites his lip. The other feels uneasy with the way he meticulously tracks the movement.

     “I can drive us after school.”

     “Sounds good!”

 

\--

 

     It’s not good. It’s been a couple weeks since they’ve been alone together; Chanyeol hasn't invited Kyungsoo over since the Incident. He’s stuck fiddling with his hands and looking out the passenger window. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes glued to the front for the most part, but keeps only one hand on the steering wheel. His right hand comes to rest lightly on Chanyeol’s thigh, something the latter isn’t sure what to think about.

     He chances a peek over at Kyungsoo once, and sees little reflected in his expression. He’s biting his lip again though, and the older glances down at it, before letting his eyes return to the passenger window for the rest of the ride.

     When they arrive at Kyungsoo’s house, they both get out silently, more or less. Chanyeol tries cracking a joke to try to lighten the mood, but it doesn't seem to help much.

     “Is your mom not home?”

     Kyungsoo shakes his head, nudging Chanyeol through the front door.

     “She’s working late tonight. Until around nine or ten, I think. I can fix us up something real quick, if you're hungry?”

     “No, that's… That’s fine, I’ll just have some water.”

     Kyungsoo eyes him oddly.

     “Just water, alright. You don't want a yogurt or anything? A popsicle?”

     Chanyeol blushes and shakes his head vigorously. He blushes a shade darker when Kyungsoo casually grabs a popsicle for himself. Blue, thankfully. Any color was better than red. Blue has always been a safe bet.

     When Kyungsoo takes his seat, it’s about a few inches away from Chanyeol’s spot on the couch. He seems to cozy himself up; pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping an arm around them. His other hand holds the popsicle stick, the popsicle stick that Chanyeol desperately tries to ignore.

     It’s difficult for him when Kyungsoo is so close, looking at him so intensely. Chanyeol runs his tongue over his bottom lip, but it still feels stiflingly dry. It’s too warm in Kyungsoo’s house, despite the low hum of the air conditioner whirring lightly in the background.

     Chanyeol hurriedly takes a few gulps of his water. Kyungsoo keeps looking at him.

     “Let’s… Let’s watch s-some TV, yeah?”

     If Kyungsoo notices the break in his voice, he doesn't say anything about it. He simply grunts and hands Chanyeol the remote.

     They're only about 10 minutes into some shitty rerun when Chanyeol feels something on his knee. He doesn't have to look down to tell it’s Kyungsoo’s hand; warm and large and a little more exciting than what would be proper. Chanyeol glances over to him, but Kyungsoo is still focusing on the screen. He anxiously taps his fingernails on the glass of water in his hands follows suit.

     “Hey.”

     Chanyeol startles. He grips tighter onto the cup and takes a sip to wet his throat. Kyungsoo’s unoccupied hand takes the glass out of his grasp and sets it on the table. When the younger straddles his thighs, he feels it more than he see it. The only thing in his vision is Kyungsoo’s eyes, glued to his own. They’re unreadable for the most part, except for an undeniable glint of mischief.

     Kyungsoo’s eyes close softly. Chanyeol’s stay open in shock, widening as Kyungsoo leans forward and places a steady kiss onto his lips.

     Chanyeol makes a short sound of surprise and grabs onto Kyungsoo's shirt. He’s unsure of whether he wants to pull him in or push him away, so his hands end up fisting at the fabric; keeping himself steady. Kyungsoo kisses him twice more in quick succession before sliding off his lap and back into his original position at his side.

     Flustered, Chanyeol covers the bottom half of his face with a hand. He’s blushing all the way up to the roots of his scarlet hair, making It difficult to tell the difference in color. He sputters and side-glances over at Kyungsoo, tries and fails to get a grasp of what had happened.

     The two stay silent for a few moments, and Chanyeol starts wondering if he had only imagined the previous occurrence.

     “You know, I can’t tell whether you have a really hard time taking hints, or if you're just that deep in denial.”

     “H-hints? Denial?”

     His voice is coming out squeaky again. When he turns to gauge Kyungsoo’s reaction, he’s met with the other’s gaze; intense but not unkind.

     Kyungsoo places his hand on Chanyeol’s face, bringing him forward just marginally.

     “Hints. Denial. You know.”

     He leans in, letting his breath mingle with the other’s.

     “How you’ve basically had a raging boner for me since middle school.” He snorts, as if thinking of an old inside joke. His eyes shift down for a few seconds before returning up to meet Chanyeol's. “And how I’ve been waiting all these years just for your oblivious ass to make the first move.

     “Which,”

     He returns to straddling Chanyeol, who’s having a little trouble breathing; flushed and panting lightly. 

     “Was my fault, I suppose. As if you’d ever own up to your own feelings like that.”

     Kyungsoo leans forward again, keeping his lips right in front of Chanyeol's, but no further. It’s as if he’s waiting; giving him a second chance to make a move.

     “I-I’m not sure what you’re talki-”

     Kyungsoo opens his eyes fully, giving Chanyeol with a  _ look. _

     “Look, I’m not- I don't-”

     He tries a couple more times, but when Kyungsoo continues to look unconvinced, continues giving him looks, he gives up. Chanyeol doesn't entirely understand what he's giving up on, until the only rational course of action is to press his lips forward, sealing around Kyungsoo’s own. His piercing is cool against Chanyeol's bottom lip.

     He‘s blushing and his hands are shaking, but he finds he doesn't care much at the moment. His hands come up around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, carding through his hair lightly. Chanyeol pulls back after a few moments have passed, only to catch his breath. Kyungsoo looks at him heatedly, giving him a few seconds to catch up before diving back in.

     His hands rest on the other's shoulders, thighs bracketing his hips. When he bites at Chanyeol’s lip, he’s pleasantly surprised with a tug at his hair. He lets out a little moan and grinds down, encouraging him to pull harder. A response comes in the form of two more firm tugs and nails trailing along his scalp.

     Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss momentarily to finger at the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie, eyes fixed pleadingly up at the other. Chanyeol complies. He shifts back further into the couch to give himself more room, quickly stripping himself free of both the hoodie and the shirt underneath. Kyungsoo leans back onto Chanyeol’s knees to admire the skin in front of him.

     Chanyeol looks away, whatever left of his face glowing a bright red.

     “S-Stop staring, you’re making me nervous.”

     Kyungsoo hums softly from the back of his throat, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the base of Chanyeol’s throat.

     “But you’re so pretty baby, there’s no need to be nervous.”

He relaxes a little as Kyungsoo presses more kisses into his skin; softly sucking at various spots and leaving behind light blotches of red and purple. Kyungsoo’s hands come down to palm at his chest, thumbs circling teasingly over the raised bump of his left nipple. 

     Chanyeol gasps, chest heaving in response. Kyungsoo climbs off of him, before taking his clothing in hand and escorting him up the stairs to his room.

     When they make it safely inside, Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol down onto his bed and shuts the door with his foot. He climbs over Chanyeol once more; arms around his head and legs around his hips. Kyungsoo stares into his eyes for a moment, before kissing him again softly. His hands trail down Chanyeol’s abdomen and land softly at his hips, rubbing small circles into the skin.

     He pulls away eventually, and Chanyeol chases him with a little kiss before letting him lean up. Kyungsoo takes a seat on Chanyeol’s thighs and looks down at him with a wide grin; eyes half lidded, but alight. They have matching blushes and messy hair, souvenirs of their time together. 

     Kyungsoo trails a fingertip along the middle of Chanyeol’s chest and looks down at him with his undying attention.

     “How about some Mac & Cheese?”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the more i reread this the more i hate it but B'''>
> 
> feel free to hmu on my kpop blog @ yoongiwfreckles.tumblr.com!!! scream to me abt ships!!!! come talk to me abt what ur plannin on doing fr nanowrimo, if ud like!!! just talk to me in General omg B'''> but, thanks fr reading!!!
> 
> (( this is self indulgent trash H elp me ))


End file.
